Birthday Oneshots
by ScarredSilver
Summary: birthday oneshots for one of my closest friends because it was her birthday and I want to give her tons of things. Rated to be safe and for future additions.


_**ChomperxCecil, first of many birthday oneshots for you Nikki!**_

* * *

The silence of the nearly empty house was broken by a slow, loud squeak of an opening door from the upstairs.

_Perfect._ The tyrantrum thought as he poked his head out into the hall, making sure all his team members were out. He had faked a stomach ache so he would get out of having to go to the park with the others. It gave him a few hours to do what he planned.

Chomper stepped all the way out of his room and hurried down the stairs, looking around the living room as he passed through. He was hardly home alone so the feeling was a little unnerving to him, but he had a job to do. The dual type scooted into the kitchen and instantly went to the fridge out of habit.

"Wait…shit…" he shook his head and rubbed it, he wasn't here to eat. Chomper turned his attention to the cupboard to the left of the fridge and opened it, brightening up as his eyes fell on the red cake boxes he was expecting to see. Reaching out and grabbing the two of them he shut the cupboard and turned one box over, searching for the instructions. The tyrantrum frowned and squinted, bringing it closer to his face to read the small lettering.

"Eggs…water…" he mumbled out loud and turned the box around again before ripping the top open and peering inside. Chomper took out the bag and put it on the counter before going searching for the mixer bowl. He wasn't very confident while cooking, let alone baking, but today he was making an exception.

After struggling to set the mixer up he finally managed to get it to work and turned to get into the fridge again to get the eggs needed for the recipe. Chomper looked around in the fridge and hardly noticed as he reached out to the box of pizza from the other night's dinner and took a slice out of it, sticking it in his mouth and grabbing the egg carton. He turned and shut the door, pausing as he realized he zoned out for a second and went straight to eating, and sighed with embarrassment.

The tyrantrum quickly shoved the rest of the pizza in his mouth and turned his attention back on the cake ingredients. Chomper began to put the ingredients into the bowl and turned the mixer on before moving over to the oven and switching it on, making sure he got the temperature right. The fact that he had never used the oven on his own was shoved to the back of his mind.

Chomper looked back to the mixer and turned it off, leaning closer to look into the bowl. He opened a drawer and pulled out a rubber spatula, using it to scrape the sides off like he had seen his boyfriend do multiple times, and then pulled it back out. Before he could think about stopping himself he put the spatula in his mouth and licked it clean. The tyrantrum froze and took it out of his mouth and looked at it, licking his lips at the taste. It tasted really, really good.

Without thinking, he put the spatula back into the bowl and began to eat the cake batter like he was starving, getting it all over his face and hands in the process. In no time most of the batter had gone into his mouth and he picked up the mixing bowl, literally sticking his head into it and starting to lick it clean. Chomper had become so engrossed in the batter that he hadn't heard the front door open and close, or the footsteps heading towards the kitchen, or his name being called.

"Chomper? Why are you in the kitchen when your stoma-" the voice stopped and so did the footsteps. The tyrantrum jumped a bit and hesitated before looking up from the bowl, tongue out of his mouth. It was his boyfriend. Chomper quickly got up, clutching the bowl, and looked from it to the aurorus. He ate the cake. He ate the cake batter. There was no cake for him to make. He ruined it.

"H-Hi Cecil…" he stammered a bit, trying to keep himself from shaking out of embarrassment and guilt. "I…I-I tried to make you a cake but…" he gulped and ducked his head in shame, refusing to look back up as his name was said. The tyrantrum only lifted his gaze as he felt a hand on his clasped around the handle of the mixing bowl.

"Chomper…thank you so much for thinking of me." The taller of the two said softly and made the other tense up before he sat the bowl down on the counter and nearly tackled Cecil into a tight hug.


End file.
